The present invention relates to a framing form and clamp. More particularly, this invention relates to a framing form and clamp which simplifies clamping of frame molding strips and enables quick and easy forming of any polygonal frame.
There are many devices for forming a frame from molding strips. However, these devices are complicated in design and construction and cannot quickly and easily be used for joining moulding strips to form frames of any desired polygonal shape.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved framing form and clamp.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a framing form and clamp which can form and clamp a frame of any dimension or shape.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a framing form and clamp which can be quickly and easily operated to form and clamp a frame.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a framing form and clamp which can be economically manufactured.
Still further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description taken in conjunction with the appended claims.